


Correspondencia privada

by LoomMirror



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Correspondence, Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoomMirror/pseuds/LoomMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Comodoro Norrington encuentra tiempo para escribir a su madre justo antes de zarpar.</p><p>Cronología: después de La Maldición de la Perla Negra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondencia privada

_Port Royal, 22 de Enero de 1748_

_Querida madre:_

_Espero que su salud haya mejorado desde la última carta que me envió. Los inviernos en Inglaterra son demasiado húmedos y fríos, quizá debería considerar seriamente el ofrecimiento que le hicieron Evelyn y su esposo de transladarse con ellos a la colonia de Nevis. Se que usted considera que el Caribe es en general un nido de piratas y maleantes, y no le negaré que Port Royal no es, desde luego, el lugar más selecto del mundo, pero sin duda Evelyn ya le habrá contado en sus cartas cuan maravillosa es la ciudad y lo abundantes que son las familias de buena cuna que la habitan. Estoy seguro de que usted sería feliz allí, y su salud mejoraría notablemente con el clima._

_Ante todo debo agradecerle su premura en hacerme llegar el nuevo uniforme, debo decir que me sienta estupendamente y que los sastres de Port Royal apenas tuvieron que arreglarlo para la ceremonia. Me maravilla que pudiera mandarlo desde Inglaterra tan rápidamente, fue una hermosa sorpresa._

_En cuanto a lo que le conté en mi última carta y que tanto parece haberla afectado, me siento terriblemente culpable de haberlo hecho. Vendí, como se suele decir, la piel del oso antes de cazarlo. No guardo una copia de esa carta, pero la recuerdo a grandes rasgos, y quiero que tenga en cuenta que la escribí pocas horas después de recibir la noticia de mi inminente promoción, por tanto el tono con que está redactada es sin duda exagerado. Quizá deja translucir una emoción que realmente no sentía, o que desde luego dejé de sentir hace ya tiempo. Leyendo su carta creo que usted se ilusionó más que yo con la idea, y lo lamento, puesto que ciertos eventos recientes han hecho que esos planes resulten del todo imposibles. En todo caso, no quiero que sufra pensando eso ha supuesto un duro golpe para mi, porque no es así. Estoy perfectamente._

_Seguramente Evelyn se lo contará en su próxima carta, y conociendo el caracter de mi querida hermana, creo que usted merece recibir antes una versión más ajustada a la realidad. Hace apenas una semana, el mismo día en que fui ascendido a Comodoro, un navío pirata atacó Port Royal y secuestró a la joven señorita Swann, la misma de la que tanto y tan fervorosamente le hablé en mi carta. Yo no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella acerca de mis sentimientos, por tanto nada nos unía en ese momento, excepto mi deber para con los súbditos de la corona y mi amistad con su padre, el gobernador Swann. Partí inmediatamente en su busca, como puede imaginar, y nuestra suerte fue que pudimos encontrarla en menos de cuatro días, y que estos piratas no le habían hecho el menor daño. Fue en ese momento, en el barco, cuando en presencia de su padre solicité su mano, y ella accedió. Lamentablemente había ciertos hechos que yo no conocía, y que convirtieron el asunto en algo muy desagradable. Al parecer la señorita Swann se había prometido en secreto con un joven de clase inferior a ella tiempo atrás. El joven, al conocer el hecho de su secuestro, se ofreció para acompañarnos en la expedición, pero yo, siendo un civil y además inexperto en cuestiones marineras, decidí declinar su oferta. El joven se enredó con ciertos elementos poco recomendables y partió por su cuenta, de modo que para cuando encontramos a la señorita Swann y apresamos a sus captores, el joven estaba desaparecido, y presumiblemente muerto. Quizá por eso la joven accedió a mi petición, no podría precisarlo. Sinembargo, al volver a Port Royal el muchacho reapareció, completamente ileso, y reclamó sus derechos. Obviamente, siendo un hombre de honor, por escandaloso que resulte el asunto no pude por menos que hacerme a un lado y relevar a la joven de su promesa, por lo demás vacía._

_Como ve, la historia es un tanto enrevesada, pero nada que no haya ocurrido ya cien veces a cientos de hombres mejores que yo. Supongo que en ese momento me sentí algo desilusionado, pero visto en perspectiva tampoco me parece que ese matrimonio hubiese sido el más adecuado, ni siquiera de no haber mediado ese compromiso secreto. La joven no carece de méritos, pero nuestros respectivos caracteres son muy diferentes, y no creo que fuesemos compatibles a la larga._

_Ahora debo despedirme, estoy a punto de embarcar, ayer mismo escapó de prisión un conocido y peligroso pirata y es de suponer que su navío aun esté muy cerca. Por desgracia se trata de un galeón famoso precisamente por su velocidad, y aunque el único barco en el Caribe capaz de darle alcance sea mi Interceptor, este quedó severamente dañado durante el rescate de la señorita Swann. No me queda más que confiar en el Impávido y en mi buena suerte, y zarpar en cuanto termine esta carta._

_Con todo mi cariño, y esperando que como siempre me tenga en sus oraciones, se despide su hijo:_

_James._

**Author's Note:**

> Parecerá una tontería, pero esta cosita de nada me ha tenido buscando documentación como una loca. ¿Por qué puñetas soy tan puntillosita? Así es normal que escriba tan poco...
> 
> 1\. Consultar mapa del Caribe de la época para ver los nombres y reputaciones de las colonias inglesas y así situar a la tal Evelyn en un sitio fino, que Port Royal era centro de operaciones de la marina inglesa en su lucha contra la piratería, si, pero también un nido de ratas de pésima reputación que hasta hacía poco había sido sede principal de la piratería caribeña, antes y peor que Tortuga.
> 
> 2\. Verme la película otra vez a toda velocidad contando los días para ver cuanto tiempo duró el rescate: 
> 
> 3\. Buscar qué tipo de barco es La Perla Negra para rellenar un parrafito diminuto. Por cierto, hay controversia.
> 
> 4\. Lo más cutre de todo: buscar información sobre el clima Jamaicano para poner la fecha! en fin, ¿existe un momento determinado del año en que se pueda justificar que alguien necesite un calentador de cama en un clima subtropical? Realmente no, nunca bajan de 10ºC, pero bueno, el invierno existe... Lo único que saco en limpio es que la época de lluvias es de mayo a octubre y los huracanes ocurren entre el 1 de junio y el 30 de noviembre, así que El Cofre del Hombre Muerto debe ser más o menos en esos meses, por la lluvia del principio y el huracán de Norrington, aunque eso no me resuelve nada... 
> 
> 5\. Y para el año, un artículo acerca de la fidelidad histórica de los uniformes y trajes de la película. El de Comodoro, por cierto, es igual que el de almirante pero sin nosequé que se ponen encima en ocasiones especiales. Y el de la película es como 50 años más moderno que toda la demás ropa que sale. Al final hice un término medio, suponiendo que Norri es mas fashion que el resto, que viven en una colonia y no están muy a la última. Agotador...
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a Nicole Kipar (http://www.kipar.org/index.html) por existir y por hablar en su web sobre vestuario de época.


End file.
